1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to rotating modules for electronic devices and electronic devices using the rotating module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone may include a housing, a cover and a rotating module rotatably connecting the housing to the cover. The housing and the cover may define limiting portions such as limiting posts for maintaining the cover to be opened relative to the housing. However, the rotation of the rotating module may impact a force on the housing causing damage to the limiting posts and the cover.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.